Death and All His Friends
by EccentrikPirate
Summary: Another ten song ficlet challenge. I had so much fun with first, so heck, why not another? "She stood her ground: strong and fearless and unwavering. She was brave in the face of the enemy, staring him down with fierce eyes. He wouldn’t get past her."


I had so much fun with the first one, I decided to do a second. Yay! Kudos to Supaslim and enjoy!

* * *

**1.**

"_U + Ur Hand" - Pink_

"_Goodnight, _Eddie," Sally Jupiter hissed a fourth time.

That kid just didn't get it. She wasn't interested. He was young. So was she…but still, the Silk Spectre had higher standards than the reject from open mic night.

He was a little cute.

That grin was a little cute. That devilish, sneaky grin sent shivers down Sally's spine.

He moved in closer, mistletoe pinched just above both their heads.

She pushed him away, forcefully refusing any further advances. She knew better.

"Merry Christmas!" Nite Owl cheerfully patted the defeated teenager's back.

"Yeah, yeah, Merry fucking Christmas," The Comedian grumbled in retreat.

* * *

**2.**

"_42"- Coldplay_

He was haunted. Haunted by every faceless name, every nameless face that he had put to death.

The innocents, his sacrifice, lived on in his mind. They haunted him, his sleep, his dreams, his every waking moment.

"Don't you _see?_" he'd shout to the apparitions, "I've _saved _this world!"

They stared back at him with hollow empty black pits for eyes.

_Guilty_, one would hiss, and the others would respond similarly.

He had become one of them after a time; a ghost walking unseen amongst the living. Not dead, not psychically, despite what he knew: he had killed himself a long time ago.

* * *

**3.**

"_Defying Gravity"- Idina Menzel (Live Piano Version)_

"I used to be a masked avenger too, remember?" Laurie smiled, "I'm used to going out at three in the morning and doing something stupid."

Screw the Keene Act. Screw no more masks. Screw her mother's dreams of a vicarious life. Screw the military. Screw Jon. She didn't need them.

It was her turn to show them all what she was really worth—_without_ her mother's influence. Laurie was being her own hero this time around. And nobody, in all New York, was ever gonna bring her down.

_*I realize this is a bit out of character for graphic-novel-Laurie, but I think it fist movie-Laurie enough._

* * *

**4. **

"_I Promise You I Will" – Depeche Mode_

She stood her ground: strong and fearless and unwavering. She was brave in the face of the enemy, staring him down with fierce eyes. He wouldn't get past her. None of them would. She'd make sure of that. She **loved **him too much to let any of them by.

Protect her Adrian, at all costs.

"Bubastis!" her master called. Distress laced his smooth voice.

She glanced only briefly back at her master, her Adrian, before returning to attention back to the intruder. She growled at him, sharp fangs bared, claws extended, fur static and raising down the length of her spine.

She wouldn't budge. She loved him too much. She had to protect him.

There was a sigh from behind, "Forgive me."

_*I love Bubastis, and now whenever I listen to this song again it's just gonna melt my heart..._

* * *

**5.**

"_My Way"- Frank Sinatra_

The Keene Act. It was trash. Meant nothing. The cops were just as bad as all the other parasites and rodents spawning in this cesspool of a city anyhow.

Rorschach would do things _his_ way. If they didn't like it, well, then they were just going to have to catch him.

Ha!

Fat chance.

He'd clean this city up his way. His way was better than the cops. His way actually got things done. His way got killers off the streets—_permanently._

Never surrender, never compromise, even in the face of Armageddon.

His way.

* * *

**6.**

"_Pretend"- Secondhand Serenade_

How did things get here? How did they get like this: so bad, so messed up?

How long had Laurie been pretending to still love him?

Was this how Janey felt—right after the younger was accused of stealing Jon from her?

In the cab ride over to Dan's Laurie thought a lot about Jon and Janey. She asked their relationship all the same questions she asked of hers and Jon's: how long did it take for the spark to fade? When did either of them realize it was over before actually doing anything about it?

Did he already know had it would end before they even began?

* * *

**7.**

"_Out Tonight" –Rosario Dawson (RENT movie soundtrack)_

The Twilight Lady—unlike her name suggested—preferred the center of night. That time just before and just after midnight. That's when it was darkest. That's when all the good little boys and girls were safe and snug in their beds. That's when all the _fun _started.

She hadn't been at this for very long, this crime thing. But it certainly was fun, _especially _when they chased her, those Hero boys. The owl one, she liked him. He was fun to tease. She'd shout "Catch me if you can!" into the velvet black sky and he—like a good little boy—would follow.

He'd never actually catch her of course; however, this cat and mouse game was just _too _entertaining to stop.

* * *

**8.**

"_You Know My Name" – Chris Cornell_

Rorschach didn't like feeling so…_exposed. _They had taken off his face. They knew his once name. The inmates jeered and hollered, proclaiming the masked vigilante's imminent death. He didn't like people knowing his other name. They won't like being locked inside with Rorschach.

The whole world knew Adrian Veidt's name. His life was exposed across magazine covers and television sets all over the country, and none were the wiser to who he was, to what sort of person this hero was behind closed doors and stoic eyes. Exposure was no treat to him. He remained concealed.

_*Well this turned out exceedingly random. I couldn't decide to write about Adrian or Rorschach for this song, so I threw in a little of both. It probably makes no since, but oh well._

_

* * *

  
_

**9.**

"_Trucker Hat"- Bowling for Soup_

Dan could keep on adventuring forever. With Laurie by his side this hero stuff was fun and exciting once more. It actually felt good again.

Rescuing those people from the burning tenement had been a synch.

Sure his costume was a little tighter nowadays, and Archie was a tad bit dusty, but heroes never get old, never go out of style. Every generation needs a few. Nite Owl II—in Dan's own mind—was still needed. A little boost of confidence by the name of Silk Spectre had helped him see.

* * *

**10. **

"_Death and all His Friends"- Coldplay_

Who decides the fate of the world? Who decides who gets to live and who gets to die? Who decides what action is best, what needs to be done, for the greater good of the world? Who has the right to decide humanity's fate?

Does anybody? _Can _anybody?

Maybe it's not a matter of psychically carrying out the decision, but actually _making _it. The choosing. That has to be the toughest, the most unimaginable part. If one man really was capable of choosing humanity's fate, would he ever have the stomach to do what's needed, or will he—in the end—have the conscience that's incapable of allowing him to choose.

And who gave him that right anyway?

*_This one's really not fanfiction, I guess, just a rambling that spawned from that song and the basic morality theme of Watchmen. _


End file.
